Eureka Seven: A Second Chance
by Slop Doggy
Summary: A second chance. That's what Renton and Eureka have. But before they can live happily ever after, they have to stop the war that is tearing their planet apart. And before it's all over, the world of Eureka Seven will be changed forever. Epilogue up. DONE!
1. Prolouge: A New Threat

Eureka Seven: A Second Chance

A hill overlooking a plain, in full view of the moon still engraved with the words "Renton loves Eureka." A small family, 2 boys, 1 girl, and the grandfather, stood on the hill looking at the moon. As they watched, the little girl folder her hands and closed her eyes. "Hey Maeter, what're ya doin'," asked the youngest boy. "I'm wishing on a star for Mama and Papa to come back," she replied. "Me, too," cried the young boy. "And me," said the oldest boy. They both folded their hands and closed their eyes. After a few seconds of looking at them, the grandfather folded his hands, but kept his eyes open. "Renton, hurry home. Your children are waiting for you," he thought.

********************************************************************************************************************

The edge of a lake. Two blinking lights, one red and one blue, meet for the first time in a year. Both of them were teens, a boy and a girl. The girl had green wings growing out of her back. They stood there silently, looking out at the lake.

********************************************************************************************************************

In the dark, deep underground, in a room lit only by a sickly green glow, five girls ran around trying to keep their experiment alive. "Soon…" thought the leader, "Very soon, Colonel Dewey will return and have his vengeance upon the filthy Coralians. Soon…"

**Please read and review. if I can get 3 reviews, I will do my best to get Chapter 2 up**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	2. Renton and Eureka

**First thing's first. The disclaimer. I do not own Eureka Seven or its affiliates. Eureka Seven belongs to Bones(and whoever Bones' parent company is) Secondly, sorry if the ending is a little lame. I typed this up at 10:00, and I wanted to finish it and put it up before I had to get off. I'll edit it a little tomorrow or the next day. (completed as of March 21, 2009) Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 2:

Renton and Eureka

What awoke him was the moonlight.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Where am I? What happened?"

Looking up at the moon, which was engraved with "Renton loves Eureka", recent events flooded his memory.

"Eureka!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" a shout answered him.

Running towards the yell, he caught sight of her.

She was still in her same dress she had worn in the Control Cluster. She looked like an angel. He embraced her and held her like he would lose the world if he let her go. Drawing back, he gave her a tender kiss.

"I missed you, my love," he murmured.

"I missed you too, my dear," she answered, her head buried in his chest.

Pulling back slightly, they held hands and looked out over a lake.

"How long do you think we were asleep?" Eureka asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," answered Renton. "But before we do that, we have to find out where we are."

"Well, I see a light over that way. Maybe there is someone there who can tell us," Eureka said.

"OK. Stay here. I'll go check it out."

"No, Renton. Either we both go, or none of us go. I don't want to lose you. What if an enemy is out there?"

Renton sighed and said, "OK, but the slightest sign of danger and we run back into the forest, OK?"

"Fine," Eureka said, relieved that Renton wasn't going to make her stay.

They walked toward the light.

Coming out of the forest, they noticed that the lonely light was actually a collection of them.

The couple had come out at Terminus City.

Walking the almost empty streets, they were noticing that they were getting stared at by the few people who were out at that hour.

"I wonder what they're staring at?" said Eureka.

"I don't…your wings!" cried Renton. "They're staring at you because of your wings!"

"No, some of them are staring at you too, dear. Now hush, you're too loud."

"Sorry," whispered a mollified Renton.

Just then, a boy of about 10 years old ran up to them and said, "Excuse me, but are you Renton and Eureka?"

"Yes…" said Renton.

"Oh, wow! That is so cool!" cried the boy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eureka.

"You guys are like, the most famous people on the planet right now! How you saved the planet from Colonel Dewey and his Orange plan. Wow, I can't believe it's really you! Where have you been?"

"Uh…what?" asked Renton.

"You don't know? It's been a year since the Second Summer of Love," said the boy.

"WHAT?!?!" cried Renton. "What do you mean, a year?! It can't have been that long!"

"Renton, calm down. You're scaring him," said Eureka.

"Oh. Sorry, kid-"

"John," interrupted the boy.

"…OK. Sorry, John. I was just surprised. We've been asleep since the Second Summer of Love."

"Really?" asked the boy.

"Yup, so you can understand that we were surprised. Have you heard anything about the Gekko-Go, or our kids, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck?"

"Sure have! The Gekko has just been laying low for a while. Your kids are with your grandpa, Mr. Thurston."

"Oh, you can just call me Renton. And is my grandpa still in Bellforest?"

"Of course! He has a new garage and everything. If you ride the waves well, you can be at Bellforest in about 2 hours. Here, come with me!"

And with that, the boy started walking down the street.

"What do you want to do?" asked Renton.

"Maybe we should follow him. He seems harmless enough," answered Eureka.

"Maybe, but I think we should be on our guard just to be safe," said Renton.

So the couple took off after John. After ten minutes of walking, he stopped in front of a small, but quaint, house.

"Come on in! My mom won't mind!" said John.

"Why did you take us here?" asked Renton.

"Just in case you need something to eat," replied John.

"Oh. Well, thanks for the offer, but-" A loud growl from Renton's stomach interrupted him. His face red, he said, "That might be a good idea."

After a hearty beef stew made by John's mom, who was a really nice lady, the couple asked the boy if he had any boards they could borrow.

"Sure do, but I only have three. Do you promise to bring them back?"

"We promise," the couple said together.

"All right then. Here you go. Don't forget to bring them back, OK?"

"Don't worry. We will," said Renton.

"Thanks for the meal. It was delicious," said Eureka. And with that they took off.

Two later, as John said, they reached Bellforest and stood in front of Garage Thurston.

"Well, here we go," said Renton.

"Yeah," answered Eureka.

They walked up to the front door and knocked. Inside they heard a muffled "Who the devil would be here at 7'o'clock in the morning". The door opened. "What do you-" Axel managed to say before he caught sight of who was there. "Hi, Grandpa. We're home," said Renton.

**Let's see if I can get three more reviews. Regardless if I do or not, I'll put up Chapter 3 by the end of next week**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	3. Axel, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck

**First the disclaimer. I do not own Eureka Seven in any way. That belongs to Bones. Next, is Author's complaint: Man, can't believe Spring Break is over. It was too short. Last is Story Introduction: Welp, here is the "long-awaited" (I hope) Chapter 3, focusing on Axel and the kids. Don't worry, we'll get to Renton, Eureka, and the rest of Gekkostate soon enough. Well now, onto the story!**

Chapter 3: Axel, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck.

Axel smiled as he scrambled eggs. He could hear his grandchildren coming down the stairs.

First to enter the kitchen was Maurice, the oldest. He was dressed exactly like his father was when he flew off to save Eureka exactly one year ago…and never came back. However, the kids still think that they were alive, and that was good enough for Axel. "Hey, Gramps," said Maurice.

"Morning," replied Axel.

Next to come in was the second oldest and the only girl, Maeter. "Good morning, Grandpa. What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes."

"Yay! You're the best, you know that?"

"'Course I do. Now wash up, it's almost time to eat."

"OK!" she said.

Last one to come in was the youngest, Linck. "Grandpa!" he cried, running to Axel and giving him a big hug.

"Good morning Linck. How are you today?"

"I'm good, Grandpa. You?"

"I'm fit as an ox," said Axel. "Now hurry up and eat or you'll be late for school."

"OK!" they cried.

20 minutes later, they were at Bellforest Elementary. However, Maurice found it hard to pay attention. His teacher was talking about the Second Summer of Love. "This is boring," he thought. "I already know what happened. I was there." He recalled that fateful day.

_Flashback start:_

"I'll take care of the little ones," said Holland. The day after that, they went to go live with Grandpa Axel. It was hard at first, but they stuck through it together. Their parents would be proud.

_Flashback end._

After a long, boring day at school, the final bell rang. On the drive home, Axel surprised them with an announcement. "We're all going to get a Big Burger tonight to celebrate the one year anniversary of you kids living with me."

"Awesome!" they yelled. During the meal, Maurice asked Axel if they were a nuisance. "Getting a Big Burger is a Thurston family tradition," he replied. "Now come on. Let's eat."

Maurice was really happy. They really were a part of the Thurston family now.

That night, after their nightly trip to see the moon, Maurice lay in bed, thinking about his mom and dad. "I wonder if they're all right," he thought.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" he wondered. "Ah well. No one important." He rolled over and went to sleep.

Axel was watching T.V. when the knock came. "Who the devil would be calling at 7'o'clock in the morning," he grumbled. He opened the door. "What do you-"was all he managed to say before he caught sight of who it was.

"Hi, Grandpa. We're home," said Renton.

"Renton…" said Axel, tears in his eyes. "You've come back home. And you've brought Eureka, too. Please, come in."

Ten minutes later, they were all seated around the fire. Renton was telling Axel what all had happened since they woke up. In return, Axel told them about what happened in the year they were gone.

"Things are going good. Gekkostate is no longer an outlaw band. They joined the Federation about a month after you guys vanished. But there is still trouble brewing. A rebel group believing in Dewey's point of view, that Coralians should be killed, has been harassing the Federation for a year now. Plus, they are led by those five brats of his, the Ageha Squad."

"They're still around, huh?" said Renton.

"Yeah, but that's the only problem, so that's good."

"I see. And where are our children?" asked Eureka.

"Upstairs asleep. You want me to go get them?"

"Nah, we'll wait till the morning," said Renton.

"All right, but you might want to find some earplugs. When they find out you're here, it'll cause one big yell."

"All right. 'Night," chuckled Renton. Going upstairs quietly, they went into a spare guest room and fell asleep in each other's arms, comforted by the fact that they were home.

The next morning, the kids were in the kitchen bright and early, despite the fact that it was Saturday. "Hey, Gramps? Why is there so much food?" asked Maurice.

"Oh, well we have a couple of guests today," said Axel.

"Really? Who?"

"Look behind you," chuckled Axel.

As one, the three kids turned to see… "MAMA!! PAPA!!" The kids rushed their parents, nearly knocking them over. As this was going on, Axel went to the telephone and entered a number. After a couple rings, he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Holland. Get your butt over here quick."

"_Axel_? _What's wrong?"_

"They're home," Axel said simply, and hung up.

**Well, this took me all of 30 minutes to complete. Please R/R. I want to know how I'm doing so far. Next chapter by the end of next week, so look forward to it**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	4. GekkoState

Chapter 4: GekkoState

**OK. I'm going to try something new with this author's intro. I'll let characters in the story talk for me. Ok? Here we go:**

**Renton: Wow! Chapter 4 already! This author is fast!**

**Eureka: Yeah, but he updates slow.**

**Maurice: And his chapters are too short.**

**Slop Doggy: …Urge…to…kill…rising…**

**Maeter: AHHH!!! Quick!!! Do the disclaimer before he kills us!!!**

**Linck: Oo! Oo! Can I do it?**

**John: No, let me. Slop Doggy does not own Eureka Seven in any way. Eureka Seven belongs to Bones. Plus, the quote, Urge to kill rising, belongs to Dave Anez of the Bob and George Comic Strip () He only owns Original Characters like me, any other OCs, and the storyline. Now quick! To the story!!!!**

**Slop Doggy: Ok, I'm calm. Time for the… Great. I missed the disclaimer.**

Chapter 4: GekkoState

_One Year Ago:_

Holland sat on the wing of the Gekko. Next to him stood Admiral Jurgens.

"It looks like Dewey left us one hell of a debt to pay," said Jurgens.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to shoulder it all," replied Holland.

_Present Day_

Holland sighed as the events of one year ago ran through his head. Ever since that day, he had carried his brother's debt and protected this planet, which was made easier by the new Terminus 949 series, which resembled the old 909, but with a gold color scheme

But on the flip side, he felt he failed Renton and Eureka by not being there to protect them. And that had led him to decide to become a member of the Federation again, in case their Intelligence Department finds the two of them. This way, he feels like he is cleaning up his brother's mess by slowly but steadily annihilating the rebel fleet, just like the battle earlier that day.

"Leader, we have 2 squads of rebel KLFs inbound!" cried Woz over the bridge comm.

"Got it. 949 launching!"

"606 launching!" cried Matthieu.

"808 launching!" echoed Hilda.

And with that the battle began.

"Lead, watch yourself. Missiles inbound!" yelled Hilda.

"I see it! Launching defensive screen!"

With that, the 949 released two canisters of chaff, destroying the missiles.

"606 reporting two down!"

"808 reporting one more!"

"Got it! All right, team. Let's finish them!" yelled Holland.

The three Gekko LFOs picked a target and flew after them.

"606 reporting target destroyed," said Matthieu after a Cut Back Drop Turn into the rebel KLF.

"808 reporting target, trashed," said Hilda.

"Good job, guys. Return to the Gekko," said Holland after destroying his target.

As Holland was remembering the battle, a call came over the radio in his room.

He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Holland, get your butt over here now._"

"Axel? What's wrong?"

"_They're back,"_ said the old man, and hung up.

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Holland threw the phone down and ran to the bridge.

"What's wrong, Holland?" asked Talho.

"Set a course for Bellforest and step on it," he replied. "The heroes of the world are back."

After this declaration, a loud cheer was heard in the bridge.

Three days later, they all landed in Bellforest and found themselves in front of the new Garage Thurston.

"Everyone ready?" asked Holland.

"Ready," replied the crew.

"All right. Here goes nothing."

He walked up to the door and knocked.

Through the door, he heard Axel say, "Renton, can you and Eureka get the door?"

"Sure, Gramps," Renton cried.

Holland held his breath. It was Renton, all right. He recognized the voice. He heard the door being unbolted, stood up straight, and found himself face-to-face with Renton and Eureka.

"Hey guys. It's been a while, huh?" he said, his throat closing up.

A split second later, he found himself on the ground buried beneath Renton and Eureka.

"Holland!!" they cried.

"Hey, what about us? What are we, strangers?" asked Talho.

"Everyone…" Renton said, close to tears.

Talho smiled and said, "Welcome home."

**Renton: Wow, pretty good chapter. At least we met up with Gekkostate finally.**

**Eureka: Yeah. I was beginning to wonder if Slop Doggy would ever do that.**

**Maurice: What about us? Why haven't we shown up yet?**

**Slop Doggy: You're in school. Duh. Just like me. That's why I update so slow.**

**Maeter: That and because you're lazy.**

**Slop Doggy: … You're just begging to be hurt in the story, aren't you?**

**Maeter: Bring it on, tough guy. I ain't scared of you.**

**Slop Doggy: You're right. I would be lynched by angry fans if I killed anyone in the story. Except for rebels. Rebels can die.**

**Linck: True dat.**

**Slop Doggy: In case anyone hasn't noticed, I tell the story from the viewpoints of Renton and Eureka first, then Axel and the kids, and finally Gekkostate. But rest assured, this is the final chapter that is going to happen. What's that you ask? What's next? You'll have to find out in the next chapter…I don't know what to call it yet.**

**Maeter: *cough* Lazy. *cough***

**Slop Doggy: …**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	5. Reunion and a New Crew Member

**Renton: Whoa. Where's the fire, Slop? Why you update so fast?**

**Slop Doggy: Blame your daughter. She told me I was lazy. I am out to prove her wrong.**

**Renton: She did? Maeter, you know better than to insult people.**

**Maeter: But you also told me not to lie.**

**Renton: …She has a point, there.**

**Slop Doggy: … Why do you guys hate me? *curls up in corner***

**Linck: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Renton: Sure, go ahead.**

**Linck: Yay! Slop Doggy does not own Eureka Seven in any way. The only things he owns are Original Characters and the storyline.**

**Slop Doggy: Ok, I'm feeling better. Time for the…crap! Missed the disclaimer again!**

Chapter 5: Reunion

Talho smiled and said, "Welcome home."

"You guys…" Renton said with tears in his eyes.

"Um, I don't mean to ruin the moment," Holland said, "but could the two of you PLEASE get off of me?!"

"Oops. Sorry, Holland," Eureka giggled.

"There. That's better. Where are the kids?" he asked.

"School," Eureka said. "Speaking of kids, what happened to yours?"

"Talho has him." Sure enough, in Talho's arms was a little baby boy who looked exactly like his father. "Eureka, Renton, meet Andrew Novak."

"He's cute. You must be proud," said Renton.

"Yes, but he is a fussy little bugger, "Holland chuckled.

"So what's been going on in the past year?" asked Eureka. "We're dying for some Gekko gossip."

"Why don't you go ask them? You've talked to me long enough," said Holland.

"All right," said Renton, and with Eureka, walked up to the crew.

"Hey, guys. What's been going on with ya'll?" asked Eureka.

"Me and Doggie got married!" cried Gidget

"Really? Congratulations!" cried Renton. "I'm really happy for you, Brother Doggie."

"Thanks," Moondoggie said quietly.

"Hey, Matthieu, how you doing? You too, Hilda?" asked Renton.

"We're both doing fine. We were just worried about the two of you," Hilda said.

"Well, don't worry. We're back and we're not going anywhere," said Eureka firmly.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the prodigal son come home," a great booming voice sounded out.

"Hey, Ken-Goh, Woz, Jobs. How have you guys been?"

"Just fine, Renton. To tell the truth, it was a little boring without you to pick on."

"Very funny," Renton said. "Next time, I will stay on the ship, and you can go risk your life for the woman you love."

"Hopefully, I'll have that chance," Ken-Goh said sadly.

"Don't worry, big guy. You will someday," said Renton.

"Hey, Talho."

"Hey, Renton, Eureka."

"Miss us?"

"… Hate to say it, but yeah. But I think Holland missed you the most. He beat himself up over letting you go alone, Renton. He thought it was his fault that you disappeared. He actually wanted to break Gekkostate up again."

"What!" Renton cried.

"Yeah, but I beat- I mean, talked him out of it. Told him if he wanted to find you two, he would have a better chance with all of us at his side."

"Thanks, Talho," Renton said.

"…Idiot. Don't mention it."

Renton smiled. With those words, Renton felt as though things had gone back to normal.

Suddenly, an air raid alarm sounded. Gekkostate ran for their ship, but not before two rebel KLFs landed in front of them, guns drawn and aimed right at them.

"Surrender and you shall not be harmed," said the leader.

"You can take your surrender and shove it," growled Holland.

"Very well. Prepare to-"

"Die." A new voice was heard, one deeper and more dark than the rebel's voice.

Suddenly, a black laser shot from the right and hit the lead KLF right in the center. The remaining KLF immediately took off in search of this new threat.

It did not have to look long. Perched on top of one of the buildings in the city was an LFO that resembled the Nirvash, but was black with white stripes instead of white with red stripes. It held its hand up, palm facing the KLF and shot another black laser from the center of the palm, destroying it.

It jumped off the building and flew to where the Gekko's crew stood in stunned silence, and opened its pilot compartment. A young man dressed all in black stepped out, jumped from the cockpit to the ground, a good 15 foot jump, and landed on his feet.

"Are you Gekkostate?" he asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Holland replied.

"I am the pilot of the Type Oblivion, sent by the Federation to join you, and protect Renton and Eureka at the cost of my life. My name is Tyler, last surviving member of the 101st LFO squad."

"I've heard of you. The legendary Black Scourge. But we don't need anymore people protecting Renton and Eureka. We are capable of doing that ourselves."

"Oh, really? What would've happened if I wasn't here to destroy the rebel KLFs?"

"…Point. Fine, you can join us. Just don't get in our way."

"Yes, sir!"

"Wow. What a change of behavior. What brought that up?" Holland asked.

"Sir! Admiral Jurgens told me to treat you like an Admiral, sir!"

"Ok, I order you to just call me Holland."

"Sir? Yes, Si- I mean, Yes, Holland."

"Good. Now that we've got that settled, we should get back to the Gekko. Those rebels might have backup."

"Sir, before we go, could I meet Renton and Eureka?"

"Sure. Renton, Eureka, come here."

"Yes, Holland?" said Renton.

"This is Tyler. He was sent by Admiral Jurgens to join Gekkostate and protect the two of you."

"Nice to meet you, Tyler. I'm Renton."

"And I'm Eureka."

"Renton, sir. Eureka, ma'am. Tyler Alford at your service."

"Can you take us to pick up our children at the school?"

"Yes, sir. We leave at your convenience."

"Ok. Ready, Eureka?"

"Yup. Let's go."

"Please, come this way."

With that, Tyler walked to his LFO and climbed in. The LFO came to life and held its hand down. Renton and Eureka stepped on it and the hand brought them up to the cockpit.

"Please, come in," Tyler said. "And hold on tight."

With that, the Oblivion took off for Bellforest Elementary.

At the school yard, the final bell had just rung. As the Maurice met up with his brother and sister, a black LFO landed in front of them. Renton and Eureka climbed out of the cockpit.

"Maurice, Maeter, Linck! We need to go!" yelled Renton.

"Why, Dad? What happened? Where did that LFO come from?" asked Maurice.

"No time, son. We'll explain later. Just get on!" cried Eureka.

"All right," said Maurice. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

They climbed up onto the LFO's hand, which brought them to the cockpit.

"Umm, dad? Who is that?" asked Maeter.

"No time," said the stranger in a low, dark voice. "We have to meet the Gekko soon."

And with that, the Oblivion took off for Bellforest Airfield, reaching it in 5 minutes.

"Leader, the Oblivion is stowed in the hanger. We can lift off at any time," said Gidget.

"All right. Lift off," said Holland. "Woz, how's the radar?"

"All clear, Leader. Those two must have been scouts or something."

"All right. Let me know if you see anything that looks suspicious. Doggie, take us up to the ley-line."

"Roger," said Woz.

"Got it," said Doggie.

"We need to be careful," Holland thought. "Those damn rebels have upped the game."

**Renton: Man. You just had to leave us hanging like that, huh Slop?**

**Slop Doggy: Yes. I am a mean little SOB. *dark chuckle***

**Maeter: You're still lazy. Lazybones.**

**Slop Doggy: Grrrr.**

**Linck: When are you going to update next, Slop Doggy?**

**Slop Doggy: Hopefully before Easter. But I do have an 800-word essay due for U.S. History, so it might be a little later. If anyone can find a primary source for Amelia Boynton Robinson, could you tell me?**

**Eureka: What's Easter?**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	6. OC Descriptions and Authors Note

**Renton: Hey Slop, why the short chapter?**

**Slop Doggy: I'm taking this time to describe the OCs from the last 5 chapters.**

**Tyler: Isn't that a waste of time. They know I'm dressed in black**

**Slop Doggy: Well, yeah. But you could be fat, thin, tall, or short. Anything.**

**Tyler: Point. Well, take it away, Maeter**

**Maeter: Thanks, Ty! Slop Doggy does not own Eureka Seven in any way. He only owns OCs (Original Characters) and the storyline.**

**Slop Doggy: Now then. Here are the character descriptions.**

Chapter 6: OC Descriptions

Tyler: 6 feet tall. He is dressed in black pants, long-sleeved shirt with hood. The hood is always up. Has long, brown, hair. Also wears a black cloak over all of this.

John: Looks like the kid that couldn't talk when Orange hit Ferris City, but taller.

Oblivion: Looks like the Nirvash, but black where Nirvash was white, and white where Nirvash was red. Can shoot lasers from a compartment in its hands. Has heightened speed and strength. More capabilities unknown.

**Tyler: Yup. My Oblivion is full of surprises.**

**Renton: Hope we learn them soon.**

**Slop Doggy: Don't worry. I have a plan already out for that.**

**Linck: Hey, Slop? You still up for the due date that you said?**

**Slop Doggy: Sadly, no. I had to pull the due date back to the Saturday after Easter. I have a very large essay due for U.S. History. But don't worry. I'm working on a rough draft as we speak.**

**Maurice: We aren't really talking, you know.**

**Slop Doggy: SHHHHH!!!! The readers don't know that!!!**

**Maurice: Oops.**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	7. Return of the Nirvash

**Renton: Hey, what gives? I thought you said you couldn't update until after Easter?**

**Slop Doggy: Yeah, but I had a brainwave, and I couldn't wait to get the next chapter up, so…yeah.**

**Eureka: So the Nirvash comes back, huh?**

**Slop Doggy: Yup. Plus we meet another OC.**

**Maurice: Really? Who?**

**Slop Doggy: She actually showed up in the second chapter.**

**Maeter: That's cuz you're too lazy to make up another one.**

**Slop Doggy: *curls up in corner and mutters***

**Maeter: My turn to do the disclaimer! Slop Doggy does not own Eureka Seven in any way. He only owns OCs and the storyline.**

**Slop Doggy: Now, onto the story!**

**  
**Chapter 7: Return of the Nirvash

"So you did send Tyler to protect Renton and Eureka?"

"Yes, I did," said Jurgens. "You can trust him, Holland. He's the best."

"All right. He can stay. Thanks, Jurgens."

"No problem. Anytime."

As Holland closed the link, he sighed, wondering where to go next. It's been an hour since the Gekko fled Bellforest after the rebels attacked and were defeated by Tyler, a mysterious figure sent by Jurgens to protect Renton and Eureka.

"Maybe we should go back to The Capital. Try to find out how the rebels knew we were Bellforest."

"Hey, Holland?"

"Yeah, Renton. What's up?"

"Are we close to Terminus City?"

"Yeah, about 10 minutes out. Why? What's wrong?"

"Eureka and I have to keep a promise."

"Huh?"

"When we woke up, we cam out at Terminus City. There, a kid named John took us home, fed us, and loaned us boards in order to get to Bellforest."

"I get it. You promised to return the boards, right?"

"Yup. Can we stop there real fast?"

"Sure. We need to refuel anyways."

"Awesome. Thanks, Holland!"

"Don't mention it. Oh, by the way. I just got off the vidlink with Jurgens. Tyler's story checks out. He can join Gekkostate."

"That's good to know. He looks like a good fighter."

"All right. Go get the boards. I'll let you know when we arrive."

"Got it!"

Meanwhile, in the room Holland set up for Tyler, the pilot of the Oblivion was sitting at his desk, taking out contacts.

"I hope I can keep this secret up for a little bit longer," he said, as he removed one contact, revealing the purple eye of a Coralian.

10 minutes later, the Gekko arrived in Terminus City. Renton, Eureka, and the three kids were walking into the city when they heard a voice behind them.

"Trying to ditch your bodyguard?" asked Tyler.

"Nah. We just need to return these boards we borrowed," said Renton, motioning towards the boards under his arms.

"Ah. I see. Here, let me." And with that, Tyler took the boards from Renton and put them both under one arm. "Come on. Where do we go with these?"

"Right this way," said Eureka.

20 minutes later, they were standing at John's door. Renton went up and knocked. After a few seconds, a woman opened the door.

"Can I- Renton! Eureka! How good to see you again! Please, come in!"

When they were all seated at the table, John's mother, Dara, asked what they were doing here.

"We've come to bring the boards back to John," said Eureka.

"I see. Well, John's at school now, but he'll be back in a while."

"He's at the door right now," said Tyler. And sure enough, the door opened and John's voice was heard: "Mom, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, John! With a few guests, too," Dara said after a strange look at Tyler.

"Really? Who is- Renton!"

"Hey, John. We brought your boards back."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"Thank you, John," Eureka said.

"No problem. So…who are the new faces?"

"Oh, right. The three kids are Maurice…"

"Hey, John," said Maurice.

"Maeter…"

"Hi, John!"

"and Linck."

"Hi, John! Thanks for helping Mama and Papa!"

"Mama…and…Papa?" asked John, stunned.

"Adopted," whispered Renton.

"Oh…ok!"

"And this is Tyler, pilot of the Oblivion and our bodyguard," said Eureka.

"Nice to meet you, John," said Tyler. "Renton, sir. I think it's about time we go."

"All right. Well, John. Thank you for loaning us your boards. And Dara. Thank you for the awesome stew you fed us when we first got here."

"Oh, it was no problem, dear," said Dara.

"Take care! Come visit soon!" cried John.

"We will!" cried Renton, and they started the long walk back to the Gekko.

After a few minutes, Eureka turned to Tyler and asked, "I have to ask. How did you know John was at the door?"

After a few seconds pause, Tyler sighed and motioned them toward an alley. "Please, come. I don't want this known by a lot of people."

"Don't want a lot of people to know what?" asked Renton suspiciously.

With another sigh, Tyler reached up to his eye and took out a contact lens. When he pulled his hand back, everyone gasped. For Tyler's eye was the purple of a Coralian.

"Please, don't be alarmed. I am not a blank sheet, like Eureka is. I am a Guardian Coralian. It is my job to guard the "blank sheet" Coralians. The reason I have appeared only now is because it took the Scub Coral this long to…perfect the technique. As for how I knew about John, I can feel people's footprints when they step on the Scub."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Eureka.

"Was there a reason for you to know?" replied Tyler. "This is an important secret. If it was known I am a Coralian, Jurgens might order me back and make me find a partner. I do not have a partner. Only blank sheet Coralians do. I just guard them."

"All right," said Renton. "Let's talk more about this at the Gekko."

"Sir."

"All right, dear. Let's go," said Eureka.

About 5 minutes away from the Gekko, Eureka suddenly gasped and almost fell.

"Eureka?!" cried Renton.

"Mama!" cried the kids.

"Crap!" growled Tyler. "Hang on. I'll reach into her mind."

_What's going on, thought Eureka._

_Eureka._

_Who's there? asked Eureka._

_Come to Alocoa _**(A/N: Pronounced Al-o-co-a)**_ City. I am waiting for you._

_Nirvash…?_

With another gasp, Eureka awoke in Renton's arms.

"Oh, thank God! Are you okay?"

"Renton, the Nirvash called me. She said to go to Alocoa City and that she's waiting for us."

"She is? I thought she left the planet along with half the Scubs."

"She's back."

"All right. Are you okay? Can you walk?" asked Renton.

"I'm fine. Come on. Let's get to the Gekko."

"Are you sure?" asked Holland.

"We're sure," said Renton and Eureka together.

"All right then. Doggie, get to Alocoa City as fast as you can"

"Roger. ETA, 3 days."

Three days later, they landed in Alocoa City to find the Nirvash, in her Spec Two form, waiting on the landing strip.

"Nirvash…" said Eureka.

_Renton, Eureka. So good to see you. I see you picked up another Coralian as well._

"Yeah, we did." Tyler had broken the news to the Gekko crew just yesterday, only to find acceptance.

"Can we come in?" asked Renton.

_Of course,_ said the Nirvash, bending down and offering her hand.

Renton and Eureka climbed into the cockpit and took off.

"Amazing," breathed Renton.

"Yes it is, dear. You want to activate the Amita Drive? See if it still works?"

"If you're up to it," answered Renton.

"Then let's go."

"Amita Drive, activate!" they cried together.

With that, the Nirvash burst into a beautiful, seven colored light that greatly enhanced it's speed and power.

"Welcome home, Nirvash," said Renton.

_It's good to be home._

**Renton: WOOOO!! About time, Slop!**

**Slop Doggy: Tell me about it. I couldn't wait for Nirvash to get back in the story, myself.**

**Eureka: But what was a surprise was that Tyler was a Coralian.**

**Slop Doggy: I had just thought of the idea yesterday. By the way, the Oblivion has a little Seven Swell surprise of its own.**

**Maurice: AHHH!!! SPOILER!!!! SLOP!!!!**

**Slop Doggy: Oops**

**Linck: Next update, Slop?**

**Slop Doggy: Look for Chapter 8 before next Saturday, April 17, 2009. (I hope)**

**Maeter: It might be a little later cuz he's lazy.**

**Slop Doggy: That's it. No boyfriends for you in the sequel. (again, I hope. :-D)**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	8. Old Friends Meet and a New Couple

**Linck: Hey Slop Doggy, I thought you couldn't update until next Saturday? How come you updated today?**

**Slop Doggy: The essay I was so afraid of was easy. I knocked it out in 20 minutes.**

**Renton: You typed 800 words in 20 minutes?**

**Slop Doggy: Well, I already had 400-something words up already, so the rest was easy.**

**Maeter: Sure…**

**Slop Doggy: You doubt me?**

**Maeter: (sarcastically) Oh, no. Of course not.**

**Slop Doggy: (totally misses the sarcasm) Ok, then.**

**Maurice: Can I do the disclaimer this time?**

**Slop Doggy: It's your turn anyway.**

**Maurice: Yay! Slop Doggy does not own Eureka Seven in any way. He only owns OCs and the storyline.**

**Slop Doggy: Oh, and one more thing…**

**All: Happy Easter from all of us to you!**

Chapter 8: Old Friends Meet and a New Couple

The day after the Nirvash returned, Talho took Hilda and Eureka shopping, much to Holland's dismay.

"Those damn women are going to clean me out," he muttered.

"Um, Talho? Why are you taking me shopping?" asked Eureka

"I'm tired of seeing you in that blue and white dress all the time. You need some variety."

"Oh, ok."

"And," Hilda put in. "Since you and Renton are a couple now, you need a dress in case we have a big party so you two can dance."

"Do you need me to come along?" asked Tyler.

"Sure, you can carry the bags."

"What about Renton? I'm sworn to protect him as well."

"Holland will watch out for him. Now, come on! Let's go!"

"Hey, Dominic?"

"Yes, Anemone?"

"Isn't that the 808 and 606?"

"Where?"

"Right there, in that parking lot."

"Oh, I see it. Yeah, it looks like it. But what is that black on right next to them?"

"Let's go see."

"Sure, let's go."

"How about this one?" Talho asked as she held up a light lavender dress. "It really brings out the purple in your eyes."

"I like it," said Eureka.

"What about this one?" asked Hilda as she held up a black dress. "You can wear this to a dance and the purple one when you two go out."

"Beautiful."

"Talho? You in here?"

"Was that....?" asked Eureka.

"Yup. Anemone. Anemone, we're over here!" cried Talho.

"Oh, there you-EUREKA!!!" she screamed, and ran to embrace her. "I've missed you! How have you been? Where have you been? Where's Renton? Who's the guy in black?"

"Whoa, slow down, honey," Dominic laughed. "One at a time."

"Oh. Sorry," Anemone giggled.

"That's all right. I've missed you, too. Well, in the order that you asked the questions: I'm fine. We've been asleep. Renton is onboard the Gekko. This is Tyler. He was sent by Jurgens to protect us. What about you? What have you two been doing?"

"Dominic and I got married about 3 months after the Second Summer of Love. About 3 months after that, Tresor called us and asked us to come check something out. When we arrived, they showed a new LFO they had found. The strange thing is it looked like theEND before the Control Cluster got destroyed, all silver-like, with two pilot seats. When Dominic and I tried it out, it worked perfectly. Morita asked if we wanted to keep it and of course, we said yes. We call it the Type Beginning."

"Wow, congratulations," said Hilda.

"Um, Talho?" asked Dominic hesitantly. "Would it be ok if we joined Gekkostate as full-time members?"

"It's all right with me, but we have to clear it with Holland. But if I know him as well as I think I do, you can join."

"Thanks, Talho," said Anemone. "Oh, before we forget, we saw a black LFO outside next to the 606 and 808. What is that?"

"That would be my Oblivion," said Tyler.

"All right, let's pay for these two dresses, and then we're done," said Talho.

When they paid for the dresses and got back to the Gekko, Dominic asked Holland if he and Anemone could join the Gekko as full-time members.

"Sure, just do your part in helping out around here, got it?" he replied.

"Yes, sir!" cried Dominic, happy to be a full member of Gekkostate.

Suddenly, a call came to Holland from the bridge.

"Leader, we have a call from Tresor for you," said Gidget.

"All right. I'm on my way," Holland replied.

"_Hey, Holland. Can you get the Gekko over here as fast as you can?"_ asked Morita.

"Why, what's up?"

"_We've found another LFO like the Nirvash, and we want to try someone out on it."_

"All right. We'll be there in three days."

"_See you then. Tresor out."_

"Doggie, set course for Tresor. Woz, keep an eye on the radar."

"Roger."

"You got it."

Two days after Morita called them…

"Leader, two squads of rebel KLFs inbound!"

"Damn it!"

"_Oblivion launching."_

"Tyler? How did you-"

"Coralian, remember?"

"Right. All right. Keep them busy until we can get our LFOs in the air."

"_Negative. By the time you can get the LFOs in the air, the battle will be over. So there's no point in that."_

"Don't get cocky. There are **six **KLFs and you think you can destroy them all?"

"_Yes. Here is another secret I've kept from you guys. Observe."_

And with that, the radio clicked off.

"Damn kid. Thinks he can do everything."

Outside, on the battlefield, the Oblivion was proving Holland wrong. In the first five seconds of battle, the Oblivion used its palm lasers to destroy 2 of the KLFs.

"Here we go," murmured Tyler.

He reached out and pressed a button. A black Compac Drive with red stripes popped up…along with a black Amita Drive.

"Amita Drive, activate," he said quietly.

With those words, the Compac turned black with green stripes. Outside, the Oblivions eyes turned green, and it became surrounded by what looked like a normal Seven Swell, only black tinged with the seven colors. (**A/N. Think the black Getsuga Tensho, only with the Seven Swell colors instead of the red color.)**

"What the hell is that?!" yelled Holland.

"_This is the Black Seven Swell," _said Tyler over the intercom.

"01! That's a Seven Swell!"

"I see it, 03! All units retreat!"

"You're not getting away," said Tyler, and took off after them.

The Oblivion extended its arm and fired three shots, one right after another, hitting three of the retreating KLFs. It then drew its combat knife and threw it, right into the surviving KLFs cockpit area. The Oblivion flew up and yanked its knife out of the KLF.

"Oblivion returning to the Gekko," Tyler said over the radio. All he could hear over the radio was a faint choking sound. "Holland, are you ok?"

"_He's fine," _said Gidget. "_He's just in shock."_

"Ah. All right. Can you open up the catapult?

"Hey, Holland?"

"2 squads, by himself. That kid is good."

"Doggie, stay on course," said Talho. "Holland needs some time to recover."

"Got it."

The next day, the Gekko landed at Tresor. Holland, who had got over his shock 20 minutes before they landed, asked Morita where the LFO was.

"We keep it in Hanger 3, right over there."

"Maurice."

"Yeah, dad?"

"I have a present for you. Here."

"What is it?

"Open it and see."

"Oh wow! My very own Compac Drive!"

"Yup. I think you're old enough for one."

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem, son."

An hour after Renton gave the Compac to Maurice, the Thurston family, and Tyler, were sitting at the table eating lunch when suddenly both Eureka's and Tyler's heads jerked up.

"Eureka? What's wrong?" asked Renton.

"I…I don't know. I just sense something strange."

"Another one has been born," said Tyler.

"Huh?"

"Another humanoid "blank sheet" Coralian has been born."

"Hey Maurice? Why's your pocket green?" asked Maeter.

"Huh?" Maurice reached into his pocket and pulled out his Compac. On it, there was a name.

"Hey dad? Who's Amelia?"

"What?"

"On the Compac you gave me, a name appeared. Amelia."

Renton and Eureka exchanged glances.

"We don't know, son," said Renton.

"Renton, you don't think…" said Eureka.

"I don't know, dear. If it is, I'll be happy for him."

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

Before Renton could explain, Holland came in.

"Hey, Maurice."

"Yeah, Holland?"

"Morita wants you to see an LFO."

"All right. Where is it?"

Holland took Maurice to Hanger 3. Inside was an LFO that looked like the Nirvash, but instead of being red, the stripes were blue.

"Maurice, this is the type Ultima. We found it about two months ago, but it won't respond to any of our commands. We were wondering if you could try it out, see if you can get it to move."

"Sure, I'll try it, but I don't know how."

"We can teach you."

After a crash course in LFO piloting, Maurice climbed into the Ultima.

"_Power is on, Maurice. Try it now."_

Maurice pushed a lever and the Ultima began to move.

"Morita, can you see this?" an engineer cried.

"I see it. And it confirms our suspicions. Maurice is the only one who can pilot this LFO.

"_Hey, Morita. This LFO feels like it's missing something."_

"Well, we haven't put in a Compac."

"_Oh. Well, here. I'll use mine."_

When Maurice attached his Compac, it began to glow brightly, the name appearing again.

"It still feels like it's missing something," he thought.

After Maurice got off the Ultima, he found his parents talking to Holland.

"If what you say is true, then Maurice and Amelia may be the next human-Coralian pair."

"We know. Now we just have to find this Amelia person."

"I'll ask Jurgens to get the Intelligence Department on it."

"Got it. We need to find her soon, before the rebels."

**Renton: Wow. That's one long chapter.**

**Maeter: I know. I guess you aren't that lazy after all, huh Slop?"**

**Slop Doggy: So…tired…need…rest…**

**Maurice: Slop Doggy is out of commission for the next week. Look for the next chapter before next weekend. Until then…**

**All: Have a safe and happy Easter!!!**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	9. Rescue

**Linck: Hey, Slop? Why you crying?**

**Slop Doggy: I'm so happy the new movie is coming out soon.**

**Tyler: Movie? What movie?**

**Slop Doggy: The Eureka Seven movie, of course.**

**Eureka: They're making a movie of us?**

**Slop Doggy: Yup. It comes out on April 25, 2009 in Japan and should be in the US by December.**

**Renton: Awesome. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Eureka: I'll do it, dear. Slop Doggy does not own Eureka Seven in any way. He only owns OCs and the storyline.**

**Slop Doggy: Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 10: Rescue

"Leader, you have a call from Jurgens," said Gidget over at the comm center.

"Got it. Hey Jurgens, what's up?"

"Holland. I've got good news and bad news."

"Great…what's the good news?"

"We've found Amelia."

"That's good news. That's definitely good news. What's the bad news?"

"She is in rebel custody."

"That's bad news. That's definitely bad news."

"They seem to be training her to be like Renton and Eureka. They're training her to be a weapon."

"How would she be like those two if they're training her to be a weapon?"

"They're looking for her partner. They want to use a Seven Swell as a weapon against us."

"Damn it. Do they know who her partner is?"

"Luckily, no."

"Good. Do you know where they're housing her?"

"Yes, I do. They have her at Pratik City."

"That about a days flight from where we are."

"Where are you now?"

"Tresor."

"Why?"

"We've found out who Amelia's partner and LFO are."

"Who?"

"Maurice and the type Ultima, a new LFO that was just discovered."

"Maurice?!"

"Ow, geez… Yeah. He has a Compac with Amelia's name on it and he's the only one who can pilot the Ultima. He even says it's missing something."

"Damn. Now we really can't let the rebels find her partner."

"You've got that right. Do you have a plan?" asked Holland.

"A rescue op. only problem is you guys are the closest ones to Pratik City. The nearest Federation forces are three days away."

"Then I guess we'll go solo."

"Holland, don't be an idiot! You can't destroy a base with one ship!"

"No, but we can cause one hell of a diversion while a small strike force infiltrates the base and rescues Amelia."

"I still don't like it."

"I can have myself, Hilda, and Mattheiu as the strike force."

"Then who's going to be the diversion, Nirvash?"

"No, the Oblivion."

"Whoa, hang on. I know the kid's good, but attacking a rebel base single handedly is way too much for him to handle."

"No, he's stronger than you know."

Jurgens' face darkened. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Holland hesitated, then said, "Well, he's a-"

"Holland." Tyler's face appeared on the vidlink. "Let me tell him."

Jurgens' eyes narrowed. "Tell me what?"

Tyler sighed and took out his contacts. To his credit, Jurgen's eyes widened only a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Coralian?" he asked.

"You might have forced me to find a partner. I can't take partners, only 'blank sheets' can. I'm a guardian type Coralian."

"I see. But, Holland?"

"Yeah."

"How does this prove he can take out a baseful of KLFs?"

"He can use the Seven Swell."

Jurgens sighed. After a few minutes, he said, "Go."

"Thank you, Admiral," said Holland, and signed off. "Gidget, tell the crew we have a meeting in 10 minutes in the cafeteria."

10 minutes later, the whole crew was gathered in the designated meeting place.

"All right. Good news. We found Amelia," said Holland.

A cheer swept through the crew, particularly from Maurice.

"Bad news. She's in rebel custody."

A groan swept through the crew, particularly from Maurice.

She's being held at the rebel base at Pratik City. We're going to rescue her."

"Wait," said Mattheiu. "We're going to attack a rebel base? What kind of backup will we have?"

"The same we always have: us."

"So, we're assaulting a rebel base alone?"

"That's the idea."

"Great…"

"Me, Hilda, and Mattheiu will infiltrate the rebel base and attempt to rescue Amelia."

"Wait a minute. Who's going to keep the KLFs off you?" Talho demanded.

"The Oblivion will."

Tyler looked surprised for a moment, then grinned a predator's grin.

"If I can make a suggestion," he said.

"Go ahead," said Holland.

"The Oblivion has been equipped with an experimental cloaking device that hides it from radar. I can fly in, drop you guys off. then go cause havoc among the base's defenses."

"That's a good idea," said Holland.

"There is a down side though. The cloaking only lasts 10 minutes."

"That'll be fine for our mission."

"All right then. When can we start?"

"Tomorrow. All right, crew. Go get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. Renton, Eureka, can I talk to you two for a moment?"

"Sure, Holland," said Eureka.

"What's up?" said Renton.

"Uh…nothing. Never mind. Go get some sleep. You'll need it."

"All right. Night," said Eureka.

"Yeah. Good night."

After Eureka and Renton left, Holland was sitting in his room. Talho came in.

"Did you tell them?" she asked.

"Not yet."

"Idiot. We need to tell them soon."

"I know. I just thought we could use a little bit more time, is all."

"We're already ready. I expect you to tell them after we rescue Amelia."

"…all right. I'll tell them after the operation."

"Good. Now come to bed."

The next day was a flurry of activity onboard the Gekko. To prevent the enemy from detecting them, they had to stay at least 1 mile away from the city. Talho was not happy about that.

"What if you get into a firefight? How will we help?"

"We'll be fine. The Oblivion will distract them and we'll just go in and out. Piece of cake."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. All right. We're off."

"Good luck," said Talho, and gave him a kiss.

"We'll be back with Amelia before sundown. All right, Tyler. We're ready over here."

"All right. Oblivion launching," said Tyler.

"Oh, Holland. Be careful," whispered Talho as she watched the Oblivion take off.

"We're clear of the Gekko. ETA 10 minutes," said Tyler.

"Good. It's tight in here."

"Well, it's not my fault the Oblivion was built for one."

10 minutes later, the Oblivion landed on the outskirts of Pratik City.

"All right. Let's go over the plan," said Holland. "The Oblivion will cloak when we're 5 minutes from the base, land near one of the buildings, drop us off, then fly off and cause havoc with the enemy. Any objections?"

"Just one," said Tyler. "Why aren't we doing it? Let's go!"

"Slow down. A good plan means the difference between victory and defeat. Now, when we find the target, we will eliminate all enemy targets and the Oblivion will be our Evac. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Yup."

"You got it."

"All right. Let's go."

When the Oblivion was 5 minutes away from the rebel base, Tyler reached over and flipped a switch.

"There. Cloaking on."

"All right. Go forward carefully."

A few meters from the side of the building, the strike team had a heart-stopping moment as a rebel KLF rounded the corner.

"Freeze," hissed Holland.

The Oblivion slid to a stop as the KLF passed not 3 feet from it.

"Wait 'till it's gone, then keep going," said Holland.

When the KLF rounded the corner, Tyler asked, "How are you guys going to get in?"

"We'll blow a hole in the wall," replied Holland.

"Too noisy. Let me make an opening."

The Oblivion sidled up to the wall and opened its cockpit. When Holland and the others disembarked, the Oblivion extended its arm and literally pushed the wall down.

"There. Radio me with your position when you have her. She's 300 meters to the northwest."

"How do you know that?" Holland asked. Tyler just looked at him with his purple eyes. Holland grimaced and said, "Right. All right, team. Let's go. Tyler?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't get killed."

Tyler smiled and said, "You won't get rid of me that easily. Now go."

"Good luck."

"Don't need it. Give it to the poor soldiers on duty right now."

"All right. I'll call you with our position, so come fast."

"Got it." And with that, the Oblivion transformed into its vehicle form and drove off. Holland turned and ran into the base.

*****************************************************************************************************

The Oblivion looked down at the base from the cliff it was perched on, arms extended.

"Hmm. I wonder what's going on. Why are they forming straight lines? Maybe I need to take a closer look."

Tyler took out a sniper rifle and poked his head out of the cockpit.

"Looks like an honor guard, but for whom?" Then he caught sight of the person and stiffened. "Oh, hell. Holland isn't going to like this." He activated the recorder built into the sniper rifle's scope and trained it on the leader. "This damn war just got a lot harder to win."

*****************************************************************************************************

Holland carefully poked his head around the corner. No one.

"Damn. Where the hell are they? Why don't they have guards?"

"Maybe they're on break." Matthieu suggested.

"Nah. They'd at least have one guard on duty to guard Amelia."

"How far away is she?" asked Hilda, fingering the trigger of her assault rifle nervously.

"Tyler said 300 meters northwest. We've gone about 250. So about 50 more meters."

Holland poked his head around the last corner, and then quickly brought it back.

"Three guards at one door. Think that's the one we want to go to? All right. Matthieu, get the smoke grenades. Hilda, get ready to fire."

"On it."

"Ready to shoot."

"All right. Matthieu, go."

Matthieu prepped two smoke grenades and threw them around the corner. Hilda and Holland waited until they heard the surprised cries of the guards, and then cut loose with a hail of bullets. The guards dropped.

"Well. That was easy," remarked Matthieu as they walked to the door of the cell the late guards were guarding.

"Which one had the keys?" asked Hilda.

"Here they are," said Holland, taking a key ring from one of the dead guard's bodies.

He opened the door.

***********************************************************************************************************

The Oblivion was still on its perch on a cliff overlooking the rebel base, with its arms still extended.

"Let's see. If I fire lasers into the two lines of KLFs, I could take care of the problem right now. But that wouldn't be fun," thought Tyler. "Ah, well. I'm not here to have fun. I'm here to protect Renton and Eureka."

The Oblivion fired two blasts from its palm lasers, destroying the two lines of KLFs.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," he thought as he watched the person on the podium scurry away into the base.

************************************************************************************************************

Holland opened the door to reveal Amelia. She looked like Sakuya, but with Eureka's hair. She was wearing a military dress like Eureka, but instead of white and blue, it was black and red.

"Amelia?" asked Holland.

"Yes? Are you here to make me fight more? I don't want to fight."

"No, we're here to rescue you. You don't have to fight with us if you don't want to. Come on out of there."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"We have two other Coralians and they don't fight if they don't want to."

"Besides, sweetie," said Hilda. "We have an LFO and a partner for you waiting back at our base."

Amelia's eyes lit up. She stood up and walked out of the cell.

"Take me to my LFO and partner," she said.

"Sure. We just need to call our friend to pick us up." Holland took out the radio. "Tyler, come in. You there?"

"_Hey, Holland. What's up?"_

"We're ready for pick up."

"_Roger that. On my way. Did you get her?"_

"Affirmative."

"_So you're right by her, right now?"_

"Yes."

"_All right. Be there in a jif."_

A few minutes later, the Oblivion poked a hole in the wall big enough for them to climb out of.

"God, it's tight in here. And where are all the guards?" asked Holland.

"All KLFs are destroyed. That was the only defense the base had. We caught them at a low point, Holland. When we get back to the Gekko, I need to show you something."

Back at the Gekko, Talho was sitting in the communications chair waiting anxiously for a call from Holland.

"Talho, we have one LFO incoming," said Woz. "Verifying…it's the Oblivion!"

"Got it. Holland, can you hear me? What's going on?"

"_Can't talk right now. Too tight."_

"Gidget, open the catapult. Let the rest of the crew know that the Oblivion's back."

"Roger."

In the hanger, the tightly packed crew nearly fell out of the Oblivion.

"Tyler, are you ok?" asked Eureka.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I need to talk to Holland for a sec. I'll be right back. In the meantime, give Amelia a tour of the Gekko."

Just then, Maurice walked up.

"Hey, welcome back Tyler. Did you-"He caught sight of Amelia, looked down, and blushed. Amelia saw him and did the same thing.

"I see a romance in the future," Tyler whispered to Renton and Eureka and the three shared a silent laugh.

"Holland, come on. I need to talk to you now. Let the rest of the crew know, except for Renton, Eureka, and the kids."

In the cafeteria, Tyler took out his sniper rifle and plugged it into the T.V.

"This is what I saw when I was about to attack," he explained.

As the video ran on, Holland's eyes got bigger and bigger. "Impossible," he breathed.

"_We must strike against the Coralians while we still have a chance. I thank you all for staying true to my ideals."_

Colonel Dewey Novak looked out at the crew from the T.V.

"_Together, we can destroy the Coralians, and take back this planet for mankind!"_

**Before I get to the character part, let me just say…SORRY!!!!! OMG!!! Blame writer's block!!!! I didn't think it would take this long.**

**Renton (slowly): Slop Doggy. If the next words I hear from you are not, "I'm going to update very soon," you're in trouble.**

**Slop Doggy: Umm…**

**Maeter: When are you updating next?**

**Slop Doggy: Not for a while. I have the TAKS test and finals coming up, so it'll be a while. I'm sorry.**

**Linck: Well, you better update soon.**

**Amelia: Yeah!**

**Slop Doggy: I'll do my best. I swear it!**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	10. The Plot Thickens

**Maeter: Yay! Slop Doggy finally updated!!!**

**Slop Doggy: Yes. Finally. I'm done with tests, plus school's out!!! *happy face* *sad face* The last few weeks were horrible. First we were stuck in the same classroom from 8:20 to 3:50 during TAKS week, and then I had to take an AP exam over U.S. History. That was a brain killer. Then, the same day I took the AP exam, I had to take a Laying the Foundation test in Algebra II Pre-AP. I did not know anything on that. So my brain is fried.**

**Maurice: What brain?**

**Slop Doggy: …**

**Eureka: Maurice! Be nice to Slop Doggy. He was kind enough to do his first fan fiction about us, the least we can do is show him a little respect.**

**Maurice: Sorry, Mom.**

**Eureka: I'm not the one you should be saying sorry too.**

**Maurice: Sorry for insulting you, Slop Doggy.**

**Slop Doggy: It's ok, Maurice. I've been insulted by professionals.**

**Renton: I guess it's my turn to do the disclaimer. Slop Doggy doesn't own Eureka Seven in any way. He only owns OCs and the storyline.**

**Slop Doggy: Now, the moment you've been waiting for! The end of author's comments and the start of the story! The beginning of-**

**Eureka: Slop. You're rambling.**

**Slop Doggy: Right. Sorry.**

**Maurice: Wait. Did Slop Doggy just insult me?**

**Slop Doggy (quietly): And he says I don't have a brain.**

Chapter 11: The Plot Thickens

"And this is where the kids and I sleep," Eureka said.

"Wow, it must be crowded," said Amelia.

"No, not really. We each have our own bed and toy chest, so it's not that bad," said Maurice.

He, Eureka, Renton, Maeter, and Linck were giving Amelia a tour of the Gekko while Tyler talked to the rest of the crew in the cafeteria.

"Um…" began Amelia.

"Yes?" asked Renton.

"Oh, never mind," said Amelia.

"What is it?" asked Eureka gently.

"I'm…uh…hungry," Amelia said hesitantly.

"Let's go see if Tyler's done talking with the crew in the cafeteria and I'll see if I can whip something up," said Renton.

"Really?" asked Amelia.

"Yup."

In the cafeteria, the rest of the Gekko crew stared in silent shock at the T.V. screen. Holland was the first to break the silence.

"How," he said hoarsely. "How is my brother back?"

"I don't know," said Tyler. "All I know is that this war is about to escalate something fierce."

"Wait a minute," said Talho. "If you were right there, why didn't you kill him?"

"Because if I did, then the 50 KLFs you see would have attacked all at once, and even I would be hard-pressed to fight 50 KLFs at once and live. And if I had not lived, Holland and the others would have lost their Evac option. Is that what you wanted to happen?"

"No but…"

"Believe me, if there was any way to kill Dewey without endangering the mission, I would have done so without a second thought. But I couldn't. Now can we wrap this up? Renton, Eureka, and the kids are coming."

Sure enough, the voices of the tour group were heard outside the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and the group came in.

"Hey, Holland? Can we make something to eat?" asked Renton.

"Huh? Oh, sure," said Holland.

"Heck, if Renton and Eureka are cooking, I'm staying here," said Ken-Goh.

"Don't worry. We're going to let Amelia try our cooking, so you'll get your food fix," laughed Renton.

"Awesome!" cheered Matthieu. "We get to have Renton and Eureka's cooking again!"

"Surely it wasn't that good," said Eureka.

"Are you kidding?" asked Hilda. "When Matthieu proposed to me, we went to a fancy restaurant and ate there to celebrate. When the meal was over, he and I were thinking the same thing: 'If only Renton and Eureka cooked for us.' Your cooking's easily that of a 5-star chef's."

"All right, we get it. We'll cook more," laughed Renton.

"Need any help?" asked Tyler.

"NO!" the entire crew yelled.

"Whoa, OK. Never mind."

Holland stood up and said, "Eureka, Renton. Can you save me something? I need to go lay down."

"Uh…sure, Holland," said Renton.

Holland shuffled his way to the door, Talho's eyes on him the whole time, full of worry.

After about thirty minutes, during which time the delicious smell of Renton and Eureka's cooking filled the cafeteria, causing the entire crew to drool, including Amelia, the couple passed out bowls of beef stew and plates of bread and salad. Without hesitation, the crew dug in.

"Oh, so good," said Maeter.

"Awesome cooking, Mom, Dad," said Maurice.

"Either you got better at cooking, or we're just not used to your cooking," said Gidget.

"I think it's both, Gidget," said Eureka.

Dominic, Anemone, and Amelia, being their first time having Renton and Eureka's cooking, didn't say anything. They just kept eating.

After a hearty dinner, the crew sat back, bellies full.

"God, I want to eat more, but I can't," groaned Matthieu.

"We'd better be careful with these two around," said Ken-Goh. "Otherwise, we'll be overweight in no time."

"This is a weird feeling, like my stomach is going to blow up. What is it?" asked Amelia.

"That means you're full, that you shouldn't eat anymore," said Renton. "You've never been full before?"

"No. The people who had me in that room wouldn't feed me a lot," she said.

The crew's eyes narrowed.

"Tyler, where was this rebel base?" asked Talho in a deadly voice.

"About 3 minutes into town," Tyler replied in the same tone.

"Should we-"

"I say so."

"No," said Holland over the speakers.

"But, Holland-"began Talho.

"No. Not right now, Talho. Just get us back to Capitol City."

"But-"

"Please."

The sheer pain in Holland's voice silenced any arguments Talho might have had. She sighed and said, "Doggie, set course for Capitol City. We need to let Jurgens and the others know about this."

"About what?" asked Renton.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," said Talho. "Just go back to your rooms and get a good night's rest. Amelia, we made out a room for you in Renton's old room."

"HUH? Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Renton, Eureka. Follow me."

The couple followed Talho to a door right between Renton's old room and Eureka's room.

"This is you two's new room," said Talho.

"Say what?"

"Yup. Since you two are a couple, we thought you should have your own room together."

"Um, Talho, are you sure? I mean, we're only 16. That seems like a big step."

"Come on, Renton. Who are you fooling? The entire crew knows that you'll marry Eureka."

"But…but I…but…" stuttered Renton, and then walked off, red in the face.

Talho grinned, while Eureka looked from Talho to Renton in confusion.

Tyler lay in his room, coughing in his hand. When he was done, he looked down at it and cursed quietly.

"The side effects are kicking in. If this war doesn't end soon, I'll be in trouble," he thought, wiping his mouth on a napkin, staining it red.

Renton walked toward the hanger, muttering to himself.

"Why does Miss Talho have to tease me like that? What did I ever do to her?"

Lost in thought, he almost hit the hanger door face first, remembering just in time to open it.

"Maybe I should work on the Nirvash, just to clear my head."

Almost reaching the Nirvash, he happened to turn his head to where the Oblivion was parked and noticed Tyler sitting next to the cockpit, his back to Renton.

"Tyler? What's he doing here?" Renton thought.

He did not have to wait long for the answer. Reaching his hand up, Tyler pulled down the hood he always wore. Underneath it was a mane of dark brown hair…and a drug-injecting helmet.

"Why is he wearing that?" thought Renton.

Setting the helmet down onto the cockpit seat of the Oblivion, Tyler jumped down and left, not noticing Renton.

Waiting until Tyler had left the hanger, Renton walked over to the Oblivion and climbed into the cockpit. Spotting what looked like a small briefcase, Renton propped it up on his lap and opened it. Inside were about 20 canisters of the drugs that Anemone used to take.

"Oh my God. Tyler's compromising his health just to help us," Renton thought. "If he keeps this up he'll die."

**Renton: Wow, what a twist, Slop.**

**Slop Doggy: Thanks, I think it was a good twist too.**

**Eureka: You aren't really going to kill Tyler off, are you?**

**Slop Doggy: I don't know yet. But I do know that something big will happen.**

**Maeter: Really? What?**

**Slop Doggy: If I tell you, the readers will know.**

**Maeter: Then just whisper it into my ear.  
Slop Doggy: Fine. *bends over and whispers into Maeter's ear***

**Maeter: Uh-huh…wow…cool…No way!**

**Maurice: now I want to know. **

**Slop Doggy: Don't worry, Maeter will tell you.**

**Linck: Me too, me too!**

**Renton: When's the next update, Slop?**

**Slop Doggy: That, I don't know. But just keep an eye out to the horizon and remember to Review. I want to know how I'm doing, what I need to improve, etc. So until the next update, remember…**

**All: Have a safe, happy, fun-filled summer, everyone!**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	11. New Allies

**Maeter: Yay! Another update from the Slopinator.**

**Slop Doggy: Slopinator?**

**Maeter: Yeah, I gave you a nickname.  
Slop Doggy: Uh, you do know my real name isn't Slop Doggy, right?**

**Maeter: Uh…yeah! I…knew…that…it's not?**

**Slop Doggy: Nope.**

**Renton: What is your real name, Slop?**

**Slop Doggy: Sorry. Can't say.**

**Eureka: Why not?**

**Slop Doggy: Because if there's a disgruntled reader out there, he could come after me. And we don't want that to happen, right?**

**Renton: I guess not.**

**Slop Doggy: You guess?! How about: 'Gee, we sure don't?!**

**??? 1: Besides, we don't want Slop to get hurt before he has a chance to introduce us.**

**??? 2: That's for sure.**

**Slop Doggy: YOU TWO SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!!!!!! *takes out a big hammer***

**??? 1: Wow. That's a big hamm- *Slop Doggy swings the hammer and sends ??? 1 flying.***

**??? 2: Holy crap! Why did you do- *Slop Doggy swings again and sends ??? 2 flying***

**Maurice: Whoa, calm down, Slop.**

**Slop Doggy: You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I've been staying up 'till 2 a.m. playing on Live, so I sleep in late.**

**Maeter: Whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

**Tyler: I'll do it. Slop Doggy doesn't own Eureka Seven, World of Warcraft, or Trinity Blood (where the new characters' LFOs come from). He only owns OCs and the storyline.**

**Slop Doggy: Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 11: New Allies

Tyler strode through the Gekko's hallway, thinking.

"_Renton thought I didn't notice him, but he should know better than that. I'm tired of keeping secrets from those two."_

Suddenly, he sensed something going on with the Scub Coral. Pausing mid-step, he stretched out his mind and started probing the Scub. What he felt made a smile appear on his face.

"_Well it's about time they got here. Let's see…Great, I have to pick them up. Now the only problem is getting Holland to let me go."_

He turned around and headed for the bridge.

Eureka was walking down the hallway, flanked by the children, when she heard someone running up to her. Turning around, she saw Renton.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Renton didn't answer at first; he had his hands on his knees panting. He held out his hand, palm up, to reveal a vial of the drug he took from the Oblivion.

"What's this?"

"I took it from the Oblivion. It's the drug Anemone used to take."

"Then that means…", Eureka began

"Yes. Tyler's destroying his own health to help us."

"Well, what can we do to make him stop?"

"…"

"Renton?"

"I guess we have to talk to Holland. He'll know what to do."

"So, you want to leave the Gekko for at least 3 days, maybe more? Why?" asked Holland.

"New allies have arrived, and I need to go pick them up," Tyler replied.

"New allies? What are you talking about?"

"Two new Guardians, one for Amelia, one for Anemone."

"Why do you need to pick them up?"

"They don't know where we are. Right now, all they know how to do with their powers is sense our general direction. I, however, am able to lock onto Eureka's pattern in the Scub Coral and can track her that way. Every Guardian type Coralian can lock on to their charge's signature in the Scub, but they don't know how to do that yet."

"Where are you going to meet them?"

"Hacienda FAC-51."

"That's…halfway around the world. How will you get there and back in three days?"

"I can make it if I go all out. One more thing. Their combat abilities will be far beyond mine."

"Why is that?"

"I…can't say. Not yet."

Holland's eyes narrowed. "I don't like secrets being kept from me," he said.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you why when I get back. Now, can I go, or do you want to take the Gekko there?"

"No, you can go. If I take the Gekko, I might upset Eureka, Anemone, and Amelia for being too close to the Scubs."

"All right, sir. I'll be back in three days."

With that, Tyler spun around and headed for the hanger.

"Gidget, open the catapult. The Oblivion's getting some new allies for us."

"Roger that."

"Holland!"

"What is it, Renton?"

"Do you know where Tyler is?"

"Yeah, he just left. He says there are two new Guardian type Coralians and he needs to pick them up."

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

Instead of responding, Renton held out the vial of the drug.

"Wait, this is…" Holland began.

"Yes. A vial of the drug you and Anemone used to take."

"That's why…"

"What?"

"He said the new Guardians would be better fighters than he is now. Because he's been taking this drug for at least a couple of months, it's damaged his health and he's not at his best. But the new ones won't have been taking the drugs, so their senses will be sharper."

"Wow. And if he can destroy 50 KLFs in two blasts…"

"Then the new ones will be even better. And I hate to say it, but we need all the help we can get against my brother. We'll have to talk to him when he gets back."

**The next day…**

Tyler flew along the ley-line, avoiding rebel patrols where he could, cloaking when they got too close, and fighting when they discovered him. At the end of the day, he reached Hacienda FAC-51. Flying into the mountain, he landed. In front of him were two shapes, as well as the LFOs behind them.

"Greetings, brothers. I have come to bring you to the people you shall protect. Before I do, however, I would like to know your names."

"No time for that, brother. We have discovered something disturbing from the Scub, and we need to tell you," said the one on the right.

The Gekko also flew along the ley-line, but heading toward Capitol City.

"Doggie, how long until we're at Capitol City?" asked Holland.

"We should be there by tomorrow."

"All right. Message to all crew: you can take today and tomorrow off, but keep your guard up."

"Roger that."

Matthieu and Hilda spent their days off with Hilda reading, and Matthieu creating some more DJ mixes. Woz stayed at his station and kept an eye out for enemy patrols, while Job watched the engines. Renton and Eureka amused the kids, though they were unable to get their mind off how to help Tyler. Moondoggie restocked the store with Gidget helping him. Stoner worked on the next issue of Ray=Out. Holland and Talho took care of Andrew, while Hap and Ken-Goh piloted the ship.

"Holland?"

"What is it, Talho?"

"What do you think we should do…about Tyler?"

"Well, I hate to say it, but we can't make him stop. If we do, he'll suffer from withdrawal and he won't be able to fight. But when this fight is over, we can do something about it."

Their discussion was interrupted by Woz's voice coming over the intercom: "We're coming up to Capitol City right now, but Leader, it's under attack!"

Holland jumped up and ran to the intercom. "What do you mean it's under attack?!"

"Scanners show that a large rebel force is attacking the Capital! Loyalist forces are holding their own for now, but they could use some backup."

"Understood. All hands! We're going to the Capital and helping to fight off the invasion! Prepare for battle!"

Suddenly, the rebel battleships started blowing up, one by one. Flashes of black, red, and dark blue lasers could be seen in the distance.

"What the hell?!" yelled Holland.

Suddenly, over the radio, the crew heard: "_Get out…of the way…you FRAGGIN' BASTARDS!"_

"Tyler, is that you?"

"_Holland? Yeah, it's me. Listen, I have to tell you something. It's about Earth! The planet can't take being exposed as it is right now! It's becoming unstable! At this rate, it might blow up, taking us with it!"_

**Slop Doggy: Heh, thought I forgot about the story, didn't you?**

**Renton: *kicks Slop Doggy in the shin* YOU BASTARD! How can you keep us in suspense after all that time, only to end in another cliffhanger like that?!**

**Slop Doggy: OW! Crap, that hurt!**

**Eureka: Renton's right, Slop. Why do you have to do that to us?**

**Slop Doggy: To ensure that people will come back to my story. But, at this rate, I don't know if I can make it to 20 chapters, so it'll be a short story. However, I might be able to make a sequel. What do you, the readers, think? Should I make a sequel? Hit me up with a review for Yay or Nay. And since school's starting, I don't know if I can update as fast. So just be patient. I will never give up on this story. BELIVE IT! (jacked from Naruto. I don't own that, either). Until then, my faithful readers!**

**  
Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	12. Final Battle: Farewell

**Linck: Hey, Slop Doggy? Why're ya on the floor like that?**

**Slop Doggy: I'm basking in the glory that is the Eureka Seven movie.**

**Eureka: Movie? What movie?**

**Slop Doggy: The movie that came out Thursday, September 24, 2009, at 7:30 p.m.**

**Renton: Wow. How was it?**

**Slop Doggy: Best…movie…EVER!!!! I hope it comes out on DVD here in the States.**

**Tyler: What's the chapter about today, Slop?**

**Slop Doggy: Oh! Right. I think this might be the last chapter of the story, not counting the epilogue.**

**Maeter: HUH? The last chapter?**

**Slop Doggy: Yeah, I just don't have the time to finish it the way I want to, so I'm just going to end it now.**

**Maeter: Aw. I was looking forward to being in more chapters.**

**Slop Doggy: You might have that chance. I put a poll up on my profile: Should I make a sequel to Eureka Seven: A Second Chance? Vote now, Yay or Nay. Hope it's Yay, but I'm not getting my hopes up. Maybe after you read this chapter, you'll say Yay.**

**Renton: Oh. Before we forget, Slop Doggy owns nothing but OCs and the storyline.**

**Slop Doggy: Enjoy the final chapter before the epilogue. Hope you love it.**

Chapter 12: Final Battle: Farewell.

Holland sat down in shock. "Are you sure?" he managed to ask.

"_Yes. The overabundance of trapars going down to Earth is making it unstable. If we can't plug the hole now, it'll blow up, taking us with it._"

Suddenly, a new link opened, from the remains of the rebel fleet.

"What the…" Holland managed before the screen dissolved into the face of his brother, Dewey Novak.

"_Holland. I should've known you would be here."_

"Big brother. How are you still alive?"

"_I was cloned, little brother. In order to keep my ideals alive, I began investigating cloning. And so, thanks to the help of my beautiful children, here I am. Now I will destroy the Scub Coral right now!"_

Tyler's face came back on the screen. _"Holland, they have a miniature version of the Oratorio on the flagship!"_

"What?!"

On the bottom of the _Ginga_-class ship, a portal was opening, and the tip of the infamous Oratorio cannon was poking out.

"What the...Dewey, are you mad? You'll be destroyed, too!"

"_Yes, this body will. But I will return. You, however, won't, Holland."_

"You're mad. Tyler, can you destroy that ship?"

"_What do you think I'm trying to do? These damn shield things won't let us hit it"_

"Damn it! What the hell do we do now?!"

"_Well, there's only one thing we can do. We stop it._"

"How?!"

"_Like this."_

With that, the Oblivion positioned itself right under the Oratorio cannon.

"Tyler, what the hell are you doing?!"

"_Protecting this world. And I could use some backup. The Daguri and the Nightroad can't handle all those KLFs on their own. Oh. Before I forget, this is the Daguri and this is the Nightroad. The Daguri is the red one, piloted by Andrew, and bonded to Amelia. The Nightroad is the blue one, piloted by Sami, and bonded to Anemone."_

"Damn it. Fine. We're on our way."

A few minutes later…

"Nirvash, launching!"

"Type Beginning, launching!"

"949, launching."

"808, launching!"

"606, launching! And, Tyler? Thanks for leaving us so many KLFs to kill," Matthieu said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no problem," said Tyler with a touch of dry humor.

"So. Mind telling us what you're doing down there?" asked Holland.

"Yes. You'll figure it out soon," replied Tyler. "_Mostly," _he thought, "_because I think you might try to stop me." _Looking over, he eyed a screen that was labeled "Ragnarok Connection, 48%"

"Colonel Dewey, the Oratorio charge is at 49%."

"Excellent. Thank you. Soon, we will be able to wipe the Coralian invaders off of our planet."

"Uh, Tyler? The Oratorio Cannon is almost charged? You gonna tell us what you're going to do?"

"All right. I have a program on the Oblivion called the Ragnarok Connection. It overloads all the systems on the Oblivion and channels all the power into the lasers."

"What the hell?! If you do that, the Oblivion will be-"

"I know. That's why I wouldn't tell you before now, because you might try to stop me. But now…"

"Sir, the Oratorio Cannon is at 100%."

"Excellent. Oratorio Cannon. Fire!"

Underneath the _Ginga, _the Oratorio Cannon pulsed with power before unleashing it's famous, planet-killing shot.

"Ragnarok Connection. Fire," stated Tyler calmly.

Every display inside the Oblivion went dark as all the energy was transferred into the lasers. From the palm lasers, a massive black shot burst out and collided with the blast from the Oratorio.

All over the battlefield, every KLF and LFO, friend or foe, stopped to watch the massive struggle. Slowly but surely, the Oratorio blast was overtaking the blast from the Oblivion.

"Seven Swell. Activate," said Tyler through clenched teeth. His Compac Drive lit up in a great black-and-green burst, and the power of the Oblivion's lasers increased dramatically. But it still wasn't enough.

Tyler sighed in resignation, closed his eyes, and began focusing his life force into the Seven Swell. Little by little, the Oblivion's lasers began to overtake the Oratorio Cannon. Tyler's eyes snapped open, and he focused his entire life force, his very essence, into the Seven Swell.

The blast from the Oblivion blasted through the Oratorio Cannon and headed straight for the _Ginga._ Since the Oratorio Cannon was firing, the shields had to be deactivated, and the laser blast punched right through.

However, before the _Ginga _was destroyed, Holland received a message from Dewey: "_I will return, little brother, in one year. Until then, do your best not to die. I will have the pleasure of killing you myself!"_

The _Ginga _was obliterated and Dewey was killed. Again. But at what price?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Oblivion was on the ground, not moving, its eyes dark. The Nirvash landed right next to it.

"Tyler!" cried Renton.

The Oblivion's cockpit hissed open, revealing Tyler, his head against the back of the seat, a trickle of blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Heh. Hey," he said weakly.

Renton and Eureka climbed up toward the cockpit, tears coming out of their eyes.

"Why?" asked Renton. "Why would you do this for us?"

"Heh. Why? Because it's what I was born to do. But listen. Renton. Eureka. My life force was drained by the power of the Seven Swell. I don't have long to live. But when I die, I will be rejoined with the Scub Coral, and I can convince them to close off the hole between them and Earth, or at the least, I can convince them to stop the flow of Trapars. So, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," said Eureka through her tears.

"Watch out for the Oblivion, and for each other. And don't worry. I will be reborn, with all of my memories. When the Oblivion starts to move, I will be waiting at Hacienda FAC-51."

"Ok," said Renton.

Tyler smiled weakly, closed his eyes, and dissolved into a bright stream of trapars.

Renton and Eureka stood together, looking up at the sky with tears in their eyes. The 949 landed next to them. Holland opened the cockpit, stood up, and looked at them.

"This battle isn't over," he said. "My brother was a clone. We have to find where they cloned him and destroy it. But we have a year before he comes back. How's Tyler?"

"He's gone," said Eureka.

"Wh-what?"

"He used his life force to fuel the Seven Swell. But he will return. We just have to watch the Oblivion for him. When it starts to move, he will be back," said Renton.

"Heh. I see," said Holland. He, too, looked up at the sky. Far above, a rainbow could be seen.

"We won this battle. And we will win the ones to come. In order for this planet to have any peace, we have to destroy the cloning facility my brother's at. But we have a year before then, so let's relax and wait for him."

Renton looked over, smiled, and said, "Don't beg for things. Do it yourself. Or else you won't get anything."

Holland looked at him and gave a little half-smile. "That's what Gekkostate is all about."

**End**

**Wow. I finally finished my Eureka Seven story. But don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. I'm planning on doing an epilogue, so keep an eye out for that. But I have to say a big thank you to all my readers: The Rogue Leader, omegarulesall, Adipvpster, KlockWorks, momentai35, Coralian Seeker, dbzgtfan2004, Madin312, Ashi666, and Refboarder. Thank you for leaving a review and helping this fledgling author make his story grow. And a big thank-you to everyone who read, but didn't leave a review. I hope my sequel will encourage you to leave some. Until next time…**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	13. Epilogue

**Well. This is it. The epilogue. I started this fanfiction back in March, and it's finished in October. It has had 158 hits and 44 visitors. I would like to take the time to thank all of my readers for their support in helping me get this story of the ground. This humble author thanks you from the bottom of his heart. I will put a new poll on my profile: Do you want a fanfiction of what happens in the year between ASC and the sequel, or do you want the sequel now, and the filler later? Vote now, and enjoy the epilogue of Eureka Seven: A Second Chance.**

Chapter 13: Epilogue

**One year after The Battle of Capitol Hill...**

Renton and Eureka stood side-by-side outside of Garage Thurston, where they and their family lived. In the yard playing were, Maurice, Amelia, Maeter, and Linck. Inside the garage, the Nirvash, type Ultima, and the Daguri were parked. The pilot of the Daguri, Andrew, was inside with Axel, making lunch.

"Hard to believe it's been a year, right Eureka?" asked Renton.

"Yeah. And we still haven't had a sign from Tyler that he's back."

The pair looked over next to the garage at the motionless Oblivion. In the year after Tyler's sacrifice, Renton asked Holland to take the family, along with the Oblivion, back to Bellforest, so they can live in happiness until another Dewey clone came back. In their spare time, Axel and Renton would work on the Oblivion, repairing the systems after the catastrophic damage the Ragnarok Connection did to it.

_Time goes on, but we won't forget._

Eureka looked over at the kids just in time to see Maurice, blushing furiously, give Amelia some flowers he had picked. Amelia blushed, and showed Maurice the flowers she was getting for him.

"Renton, look," Eureka giggled.

Renton looked over and smiled. "Yup, they sure are a cute couple, aren't they, sweetie?"

"You got that right," Eureka said, snuggling close to Renton, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"Mama, Papa! Lookit! A rainbow!" Linck cried.

The couple looked up and perceived a rainbow, far above.

"That's odd. It hasn't rained here in some time. Why would there be a rainbow here?" Renton thought out loud.

_Memories may fade, but our bonds are as strong as ever. And we know, one day…_

Eureka gasped, clutched Renton's arm hard, and said, "Renton! Look! The Oblivion!"

Renton looked over and saw the Oblivion gazing up at the rainbow. Looking over at them, it gave a nod.

Renton smiled and said, "He's back."

_You will come home_

**End (for real this time. Roflz) Don't forget to vote on the new poll I'm putting up. You have two weeks to vote. And the result of the last poll: I'm makin' a sequel!!!! Until next time…**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	14. Announcement

No, this is not a new chapter to Eureka Seven, A Second Chance. This is an announcement chapter. The result of the poll is: *drumroll* I'll make the filler first, then the sequel. Thank you for reading my story, and keep an eye out for my next Eureka Seven story: Eureka Seven: The Year Between. See you soon!

Be safe and well

Slop Doggy


End file.
